


Day 20: A Perfect Scheme

by rocketpineapple



Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, im back baby, teatime fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: (Kinktober (hangover) 2020 Day 20) Claude's plan to ease his and Byleth's tension in the midst of the war effort is an interesting one.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Rocket's Kinktober 2020 - 'My Unit' Extravaganza [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Day 20: A Perfect Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> look I'm aware it is now November - sorry about the extended delay, I hit a mental slump trying to write a Corrin fic then work got busy/I took a holiday. I'm still going to finish this anyway. Decided to come back with Byleth first and then work back in to Corrin - I had more Byleth ideas than Corrin anyway (and have blown most of the Robin ideas I had, lol).  
> I replayed Verdant Wind recently and I was trying to marry someone who wasn't Claude but I just found myself drawn to him. He's so handsome and charismatic and I like his relationship with Byleth a lot - it's not as overly romantic as Dimitri's or Edelgard's but it has its tender moments.

"Teach, is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

Byleth cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair to regard Claude carefully. He pulled at the cravat around his neck, loosening it slightly - not so much as to be downright rude, but enough to alleviate some discomfort. Her lips twitched ever so slightly, the faintest hint of a smile. Teatime with Claude had very quickly become her favourite way to pass time. Of course, she loved spending time with everyone in the army (although she would've preferred more peaceful circumstances). But it was something about spending time with Claude. With him, she could relax - they'd made a rule not to talk too much about strategy or the war effort while having tea together. It was their time to bond and while it was possibly inappropriate how much time they spent together, neither of them were inclined to stop. 

After all, their tea parties were entirely innocent. 

Except today, as she looked at Claude closely, Byleth found herself privately musing over how attractive he was. He'd grown in to a very handsome man. She'd been struck by it since she first saw him again, but here, looking mildly discomforted, she could not seem to think of anything other than how good looking he was. And how much she would like to kiss him. And feel his hands on her body. And...

"Claude...what did you say this tea was again?" She shifted a little in her seat, feeling a little hot and bothered. Mostly when she was around Claude she was able to put personal feelings to the side. After all, they had a war to win - and even otherwise, it wasn't her place to entertain thoughts of romance with Claude. He had his own ambitions and she figured he was destined for something greater. 

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Teach." He smirked, and Byleth's eyebrow raised again. Her piercing gaze was searching, looking for a clue in his countenance. She knew Claude well enough to figure he was up to something. She didn't usually feel quite this flustered and, frankly, aroused. She could feel a minor ache in her breasts, a light feeling in her belly, and a wet sensation between her legs. Not to mention her mind kept wandering to what Claude would look like without his shirt on. Which, if she was honest, was a frequent fantasy of hers - but usually only late at night when she was alone and had enough time to ponder. 

"Claude..."

"Okay, you win." He winked, but Byleth could see he seemed equally as discomforted as she was. She wondered if he'd ever entertained thoughts about her. "I tried to make something that would relax us and give us a good night's sleep...but it's got some side effects, apparently. Completely unintentional." He dabbed at his forehead, seemingly giving up on attempting to keep his cravat in good order. 

"Side effects...oh. Oh." Her cheeks flushed at that, and despite himself, Claude seemingly couldn't help but smile. "What do we do?"

"Well, I suppose one option is to try and sleep it off...but the other option..." he paused, giving her a meaningful look that even Byleth couldn't fail to correctly interpret.

"I think I prefer the alternative," Byleth blurted, despite herself, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth. Claude grinned even wider at that, shifting his chair around. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." He gently pulled her hands away from her mouth and quickly placed his own mouth over hers. His kiss was slow and deliberate, almost cautionary. Testing the waters before easing his tongue in to her mouth, which opened willingly for him. She could feel him relax a little at this, his hands letting go of hers for his arms to wrap around her affectionately, pulling her closer to him.

Although the two of them would talk at great length - even the normally quiet Byleth could be quite animated around Claude - once they pulled apart for air there seemed to be no need for any more words, both of them frantically pulling at their clothes which at this point seemed stifling. Byleth was grateful she'd moved their meetings to her bedroom, as she couldn't seem to fathom the idea of trying to walk anywhere in this dazed, ridiculously horny state. It seemed the longer things went on, the more aroused and flustered she got. Though partially that could be attributed to Claude, who took the opportunity to steal more kisses from her while undoing his clothes. She wasn't quite sure her hands were working correctly, so shaky as they attempted to remove belts and boots. 

It seemed like an eternity before she fell on to the bed, completely nude. Byleth was sure she wouldn't be able to stand back up, her eyes roaming Claude's body openly. He was truly gorgeous - war had not ravaged his body at all, it seemed. Probably helped that he would stay airborne and fight from the back with his bow while she tore through the front lines. She suddenly felt very conscious of the scars she had amassed over her body. If they bothered Claude at all, however, he said nothing about it, similarly falling on to the bed with her and kissing her in earnest, hands roaming her body. 

He seemed to know exactly where to touch, finding spots that even Byleth didn't realise were sensitive. Her back, between her thighs, her wrists - although perhaps it was more his touch and less the general sensitivity. Still, each brush of his fingertips sent shivers of delight down her spine, and she somewhat desperately clung to him, hoping to elicit similar sorts of reactions. Fingertips brushed between her legs and she gasped, senses heightened from the drink. Feeling surprisingly emboldened, she moved her lips to his neck, biting and sucking enough that although his neck would be covered by his clothing, that maybe he'd look in a mirror later and be reminded that for one afternoon, he was hers. Hopefully longer, but that wasn't in the forefront of Byleth's mind. What was on her mind was her hand wandering between his legs, gently gripping his gorgeous, erect cock and beginning to slowly, awkwardly stroke. Her hand moved on instinct, not experience. She thought she wouldn't mind sucking on it, but maybe when she had more time.

Claude moaned, placing his head down between her breasts as his fingers began to tease her, rubbing slow circles around her clit with his thumb while his dexterous index finger slid inside her. Byleth cried out and Claude took it as encouragement, slowly working her with one finger, and then two. Her body was relaxed and aroused enough from the drink that she didn't seem too bothered by it, not really in any pain from the intrusion. 

"Te- sorry, Byleth." She shuddered, even her name on his lips sounding good. "You okay to do this?" All she could do was vigorously nod, before managing to breathe out the word 'yes'. He carefully angled his hips so the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance, just enough for her to feel but not all she wanted. 

"Claude, please," she practically demanded. "I want you. Badly." And just hearing that in her voice was enough, the surprise almost overtaking him as he hastily pushed himself in to her, easing his way in until he was completely sheathed. Dazed - blindsided by his own scheme, it seemed - he kissed her passionately, enjoying the sensation of being inside of her for a moment until she moved her hips. So he moved his in turn, both of them moving in an inexperienced frenzy. It wasn't as though either of them were virgins, though neither of them exactly had a wealth of experience. Not to mention that the drink had left them practically intoxicated on their attraction that enthusiasm outweighed finesse. 

Byleth's legs instinctually wrapped around Claude as he pounded in to her, pushing himself all the way in until she cried out with each thrust. His face was slightly flushed with exertion, sweat beading on his forehead, and Byleth felt she'd never been more attracted to him than she was now, his cock deeply embedded in her pussy and his gorgeous body on show above her for her private enjoyment. She pushed herself up just a little bit in order to kiss him and he fell on top of her, kissing back. 

It felt like it was ages, but it was really only a matter of minutes until they both came, one's climax directly encouraging the other's. Claude stayed embedded in Byleth for a few moments, unable to help himself as he kissed her. It was more languid, less intense, but it felt nice regardless. Eventually, he slid out, rolling over on to his back and exhaling deeply. Byleth blinked, seemingly processing everything that had just happened and not entirely sure what to think or say.

It was Claude who finally broke the silence, rolling over to lean on an elbow and look over at Byleth, a slightly glazed expression on his face. "I gotta say, Teach, you impress me more every day. You look even better undressed than I ever imagined."

"Feeling's mutual," she said quietly, still staring at him in something of a daze. "That just...happened."

"So, uh, if I said that maybe the side effects weren't entirely unintentional..." Byleth's gaze narrowed, and she frowned for a brief moment, before relaxing in to a grin.

"Claude, really."

"Hey, I wasn't lying! It was to relax us both. Also a gamble I was sure would pay off." He looked so proud of himself that Byleth couldn't help but laugh, even as she shook her head. She knew she should've been mad at him, but at the same time, this was what she wanted, wasn't it? "And if it didn't, at least we're fighting our final battle soon so we can go our separate ways and never see each other again, if need be. I'd rather not think about that option." Byleth rolled her eyes, pulling him in to an embrace. 

"I adore you, Claude, but you really could have just asked."

"I'll make a note of that for next time."


End file.
